Forget Me Not?
by silent nocturne
Summary: After helping Demyx with a problem Zexion slowly finds himself falling for the litte musician, but will their newfound love survive the harsh light of their personal problems? CHAPTER 2 REDU UP! used to be Gestillte Sehnsucht
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! You may not have seen me here (in the KH section) but that's cause in new. (Not new to fanfics) this was really my English Homework but since I got good on it I wanted to see if you might like it too. My teach didn't know she was reading the first chap of a yaoi. But intentionally not all of it was yaoi. Funny huh? So please review ok. Zemyx pairing k? I don't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts 2. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura.

It all started when Marluxia complained on how Zexion was always being abstract. "Ab-what?" questioned Demyx. "Abstract you prissy lack-wit," added Axel who walked into the room. "I'm not a lack-wit! I just wanted to see if you knew…by the way what does it mean again?" he said trying not to seemed fazed by the insult. Letting out an exaggerated sigh Axel took Demyx by shoulders and explained. "The things I put up with…he's trying to say that Zexion is a hard person to understand. He's different from the rest of us" he said "Got it memorized?". He said tapping his head.

Demyx ran over to Zexion and hugged his head trying to block his ears. "Stop talking about Zexy like he's not here!" he said, "Now I want all of you to get out before I sick my sitar on you!" Seeming unaffected by the useless threat Axel and Marluxia shrugged their shoulders and left the room.

Zexion glared at Demyx. "Demyx, don't do that." he said gathering his papers and zipping his Organization robe back up. "I can stick up for my self". Demyx looked confused for a quick moment. "Why not? I consider you my friend and I'll stick up for my friends whether they like it or not. Besides your not abstract, your just literal. You like to stick to the straight meaning of any thing you say." He said letting go of his head. Zexion was amazed at the extent of Demyx vocabulary, though he didn't let it show. "Your vocabulary is very advanced Demyx." He said. Demyx smiled.

"While everyone was chose was to excel in I had chose music but I also took advanced courses in literature. Just for the heck of it. I like to surprise people." Demyx grinned and picked up his sitar. "Hey your vocabulary is better than mine; I need some help with my newest piece. I have a sweet tune already, now all I need" he said plucking a few chords "is words." Zexion looked confused. Not only did he hate Demyx bubbly attitude but he also didn't like that loud type of music he played.

"I don't like your type of music" he said walking off. Demyx jumped up and blocked the doorway. "You have to help me! Superior told me to come up with a nicer tune but I'm not good with those sorts of things. All I need is one peaceful word to finish it off." Zexion sighed at Demyx pleading face.

"I'm sorry Demyx but I have work to do." He tried to move past Demyx by he held his ground. "Why is it that everyone is so wrapped up in their own problem they can't help me with this one little one! They think I'm joking, so I want to write a nice song! What is that just a whim for me? No! I wanted to do something nice for a change! So what if nobodies don't have emotions. Maybe I'm not really a nobody! Maybe all this is a sham and we're all in a mental institute for people with special powers! Or maybe I'm just crazy!" Demyx ranted. Zexion felt bad by looking at the pained expression on Demyx face and knowing how everyone felt about him, that it was true that everyone turned him down.

"I'll help you." He said to Demyx. "And another thing—excuse me what?" he said cutting his self off. "I said I would help you with this...song. And do you know what a whim is?" Zexion said. "Yes i do and thank you for helping me" he said with a deep bow "I don't care what Axel or Marluxia says you're a nice guy Zexy-I mean Zexion." Zexion waved him off.

"So what words are you looking to describe?" he said sitting down and taking out a note pad. "Get an idea in your head. Use some imagery to visualize what you want this along to be about." Demyx closed his eyes and pictured his music flowing threw his mind. "I had said something about tinsel glittering in the light. What's another word for glittering?" he said. Zexion looked up.

"Shimmering." Zexion said, "It has to fit into he frames of the notes, Zexion and I don't thing that it'll fit." Demyx said looking worried. "Then break it up into different parts to make it fit the frames." Zexion said. Demyx grabbed his sheet music and erased some words. "Ok that change is made. What's next?" he said.

By the end of the night Demyx song was completed, his song was a success and he had gained a friend in the process of it all.

"So now what are you going to do sitarist?" said Roxas. "W ell I was going to ask my songwriter to give me another hand with my next piece but I don't think I'll be playing music of this kind anymore." He said grinning. Roxas looked confused. "Songwriter? I thought you wrote all your own music?" he asked. "He needed alittle help number 13." Came a voice behind them.

Demyx spun around. "Zexion! You could have killed my musical whim doing that!" he said acting surprised. "How could a kill an idea that just popped into your head?" he said chucking. The whole room got quiet. "Did Zexion just chuckle?" asked Larxene. "Yes he did. When you get to know him, he has one heck of an unrelenting mind. One it's made up you can't change it if your life depended on it." Demyx said putting an arm around Zexion shoulder.

Everyone looked at Demyx as if he had signed his death wish, it was one of those things you just didn't do. "Demyx do you want to perish with an exploded mind?" asked the Luna Diviner, Saïx. "What's the matter with putting my arm round his shoulder? I said that were friends." Saïx took a cautious step toward him.

"Demyx don't move. I am going to get you out of harms way. Zexion sent a glare to Saïx that said 'touch him and you'll die'. Saïx paled and went back to his place on the other side of the room. Demyx has started sing a random slurred song when Zexion shook him to tell him to get in his right mind. "Demyx act right or I'll dump your drunken self in pool." He said. "Sooooo...wot. My elimet is woter hic I'll just make my boody float," he said in an even higher pitched voice that his own. After seeing how Demyx didn't comprehend the fact that he'll drown he just slung the younger an over his shoulder and started down he hallway. Half way down the hallway Demyx attempted to start a conversation.

"Zexy? Why is the ground so tremulous today? It feels like we are right on that San Andreas Faulty thingy, that dangerous ya know." He said before passing out again. Zexion sighed to his self. 'I guess a crazy friend is better than no friend at all.'

He led Demyx to his bedroom only to find that his door was locked. "Shit." He cursed. He looked at Demyx sleeping peacefully and decided not to wake him. Zexion sighed. 'I really don't wan to wake him up. He's so peaceful, calm, hot….wait where did that one come from! Just take him to your room and let him sleep there. I'll just sleep in a chair or just not go to sleep. Yea I like that one better.' Zexion walked to his room and put Demyx on his bed. "Your heavier than you look aren't you?" Zexion chuckled to himself. He swept some hair out of Demyx hair out of his face. "Why am I so drawn to you? It's not natural. Were no supposed to have feeling yet you express happiness, fear, nervousness, and anger." He ran his fingers threw his hair and took off his and Demyx boots. "Wow he has big feet," Zexion said to himself. He swung his feet over the bed and stared at his ceiling. 'Wow two guys in one bed doing nothing. If Demyx felt the same way I did about him he wouldn't be asleep right now.' Zexion thought. He turned a bright shade of red. 'Stop it Zex! Control yourself!' h mentally yelled at his self. He turned over to Demyx and stared off at him until sleep unexpectedly claimed him.

Demyx woke up with a bittersweet liquor taste in his mouth and something snuggling his side. Demyx rolled over to look at his watch. 1:14 am. "What happened?" he said to no one. He felt the thing in his side move closer to him.

"Hmm?" he said looking down to a sleeping Zexion. Demyx blushed. "ummm...Zexy?" "Zexy wake up" he said shaking him. Zexion stirred and gripped him around his waist tighter. Demyx was confused. "Zexion wake up." He urged him. Demyx heard voices coming down the hall. Marluxia and Larxene.

Demyx panicked and summoned up a ball off water and splashed it on Zexion face. "What the hell-Demyx what are you doing in my room?" he asked. "Shh!" before we get found like this." Zexion looked confused. "Like what-" he said before noticing that he was hugging Demyx. He quickly pulled apart and went to the other side of the bed. "Why am I in your room, which is very nice by the way." Demyx asked.

"You were dead asleep and your door was locked so I took you here to my room until you woke up. I had planed to work on something but I fell asleep and I guessed I accidentally rolled against you thinking you were a pillow." He said.

Demyx took all of this in. "Well sorry about the whole room thing. I lock my door because Axel and Roxas like to go in there and mess with my stuff a lot, so I'm preety paranoid." Demyx said hushed. Demyx heard the footsteps stop out side Zexion door.

"Zexy get down!" he whispered. He grabbed him and pulled him behind the bed in a space between the bed and the desk. Demyx made a notion with his hands to stay quiet. Zexion nodded...

His eyes grew wide when he finally caught the smells of Marluxia and Larxene. After a while he heard talking.

"Where did those two go?"

"If what Axel said was true maybe then why Demyx door is locked."

"Why would you listen to a drunken Axel? He was practically all over Roxas at the time."

"I know….Why are we standing here it's not like they would be in Zexion room."

"Yea…let's go see if they have any wine coolers left I don't feel like heavy drinking tonight."

"Sure, whatever Larxene."

"Shut up Mr. Body shots."

"Zip it girl before I say something that I will tell Zexion."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact way his hair gel been going so fast."

"….Bitch"

"Thank you"

Demyx finally relaxed when they voices faded off into the hallway. Zexion had drifted back into a light dozed and was leaning against Demyx chest. Demyx blushed. 'He's real cute when he's asleep.' Demyx had long had feelings for the silent lavender headed teen. "Maybe in time you'll want to be mine." Demyx sang softly under his breath. He embraced Zexion and held his head close to his chest.

'This will probably be the only time I will ever be able to hug him like this for the rest of my life.' He thought. He slowly rocked back and forth humming. Zexion unconsciously gripped Demyx tighter. 'Why does he have to go and do that?' He thought. "Demyx." He said. Demyx stopped rocking and looked down at Zexion.

"You awake Zexy?" he asked. He hoped the answer would be no but yet he wanted to hear yes come from his lips. "Yes. Demyx I need to tell you something." Demyx sighed. "No. There's something I need to tell you. And it important so listen." Demyx said. Zexion leaned his head against Demyx chest again, finally noticing that he was straddling him. He blushed alittle. "Ok, Demyx you go first..." Demyx adjusted Zexion so that he was resting his chin on his head.

"Ever since I joined Organization XIII I was immedialty drawn to you for a reason. You never seemed happy, it was like you was the living definition of a nobody. You never smiled or spoke unless it was needed. I wanted to change that. Four years later, I finally got you to laugh with me. It felt like an invisible barrier had disappeared from between us yet, I wanted something more threw the years. I found myself yearning for a relation ship with you. Nevertheless, I knew it wouldn't be because your straight and I was gay. It may not have been obvious but I was. I just want to let you know so this hopefully wouldn't affect our new found friendship." He said.

Zexion eyes were clouded over with tears. "Zexion? Please say something anything? Please?" Demyx pleaded. Zexion hugged Demyx tightly. "I don't know what to say but I love you." He whispered. "I didn't know how you'll respond so I kept it in all these years. Every since you came with your bubblyness, playing your sitar early in the morning, and just being you for some reason I wanted to get to know the real you. Not the one you put on for show but the one right here with me now. I wanted to get to know and maybe love the real Demyx. I was just a coward and just started keeping my distance for I wouldn't say or do anything stupid to embarrass my self or to make you hate me. However, today I really relized that I could be my self around you and that I didn't have to try to mask my emotions. I could just be me." He said leaking tears into his shirt.

Demyx heart leap for joy on hearing how Zexion felt the same way he did for him. Demyx lifted Zexion head and gently kissed him. Zexion deepened the kiss until they had to beak for air. "You don't know how happy I am now that I know you love me too." Demyx said. Zexion smiled turned into worried frown as he picked up the scent of Xemnas. Now it was Zexion turn to shh Demyx. "Why Do we have to be qui-" Demyx was cut off when Zexion crushed his lips into his own.

Unfortunally luck was not own their side that day as Xemnas decided to knock on the door. Zexion broke the kiss and opened up a portal into darkness. "Go. Go! I'll meet you in your room when he leaves." He said pushing Demyx into the portal. Demyx ran toward it then doubled back to quickly peck Zexion on the lips. "I'll be waiting." He said as he leapt in and closed it behind him.

"Number VI Open UP!" Xemnas yelled as he pounded on the door. Zexion panicked. He kicked off his pants and gloves and ruffled up his hair, he also undid his robe. He stopped to look in his mirror to make sure he looked terrible. He ran and opened up the door.

"Yes Superior?" he said threw clenched teeth clearly pissed off. Xemnas ignored the sarcasm in his voice and punched him aside as he walked into the room and started opening closet doors and looking under his bed. "What the hell are you look for Xemnas?" he said even more pissed off. Xemnas stopped and looked at Zexion bed. "Number VI you were the only one in your room tonight right?"

Zexion nodded his head. "Yes I was. If I was shagging someone at the moment wouldn't you have heard some moans and groans coming from here?" he said. "Yes…no matter how disgusting that is at the moment. But we haven't been able to find Demyx anywhere and his door is still locked. Therefore, Marluxia suggested that he might be in here. So I came to prove he wrong…or did you just send someone out?" he said. "No and the Mary to shut the fuck up and mind her own business"

"Now play nicely Number VI and do you have a key to Demyx room?" he said joking. "No bet I bet I can wake him up." He said. "Done. If you wake him up Marluxia does the dinner dishes for a month." Zexion head snapped up. "Deal." He said. "But you have to wake Demyx up in you boxers." Xemnas said. "Deal." He said. "I still won't have to do dinner dishes for a month."

Xemnas walked Zexion down the hall to Demyx room and moved everyone aside. "Zexion here claimed he can wake Demyx up without stepping into his room. Axel laughed. "If you can do that I'll scrub the Hall Of Empty Melodies." Everyone laughed because Axel never cleaned a spot of the castle since he got here. "Ok." Zexion said.

Zexion walked over to the door and knocked three times loudly. "Demyx! Wake the Fuck UP! I'm making waffles for breakfast!" he yelled. Everyone who made a bet knew hey lost because e the one thing Demyx loves in the World next to his sitar is Zexion waffles, hell everyone loves his waffles.

Demyx busted out the room in nothing but his boxers and his robe. "Are you serious? Don't play with my emotions man!" he said. Zexion nodded his head. "I love you Zexion!" he yelled. Everyone mumbled and when to get seated at the table for breakfast. "Zexy. Come here for a moment" he said dragging him into his room when everyone cleared the hall.

Demyx dragged him into the room and locked his doors. "What Demyx-"he said as he cut off b Demyx pressing his lips against his. "Demyx it's- to- early-"he said between kisses. "It never too early" Demyx said as he grinded his hips in to Zexion's. Zexion let out a soft moan as the older man hands began massaging his upper torso. "Ow! Hey! Zexy don't make any marks on me. Be careful." Demyx said. "I can't help it.," he said.

Demyx threw him onto the bed and pounced in after him. Zexion put his hands against Demyx chest. "Demy get off of me I can't breath." he playfully wheezed. Demyx started planting kisses down his chest. He moved to take off Zexion's robe and Zexion stopped him.

"No the robes stay on." He said sternly. Demyx cocked his head. "Why I sometimes go without my robe on?" he said. Zexion pushed Demyx off him. "It's just that I have reasons for not taking my coat off and I just don't want to." He said. "Zexion just take off you coat. I promise I won't say something."

Zexion looked hesitant. "fine." He said. He slipped it off so that he was in nothing but is midnight blue boxers. Demyx tried not to gasp and he aw the jagged scars that runs over Zexion's wrist.

So how did you like this? It's not that long so I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Oh, I have an idea how's bout you click that little lavender button that says review. Ok?

Silent nocturne…don't worry I'll probably write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody

Hi everybody! dodges sharp pointy things Sorry! So very sorry about the very late update! I got hit with a major writers block and I just conqured it! This isn't chapter three. This is a revised chpt two OK? Chapter three will be on it way soon…I hope…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except the plot.

WARNING! F-BOMB WILL BE DROPPED!

DEMYZEXYDEMYZEXYDEMY

Demyx loosened his grip on Zexion wrist when he saw the criss-crossing scars that marred his pale milky skin. "Zexion, why?" Demyx asked softly. Zexion turned so that his back faced him. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you," he said firmly. Demyx plopped his head in his lap. "You wanna talk about it?" he said gently. Zexion sniffed and ran his finger threw Demyx growing tresses. "No." he said.

Demyx reached up and poked Zexion in the nose. "Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. Believe it or not I have the same problem as you" Zexion gave Demyx an unbelieving gaze. "Wha--" "Not cutting of course!" He interrupted after catching the look Zexion sent him. Demyx rolled over so that he faced Zexion. "You?" he asked with a slight hint of doubt in his voice. "Yes me! Even us blonds have their days," he said pouting. The two sat on the bed talking for a while; more like a few hours. Finally, the two stopped when Demyx stomach gurgled. Demyx blushed. Demyx hopped off the bed and grabbed Zexion's robe.

"Come on. You promised me waffles," Demyx said smiling. Zexion rolled over on his side as his stomach growled. "Whatever, all I know is that I'm starving." Demyx threw Zexion his coat and opened his door. "Loser! Come on I'll help you cook breakfast." He yelled into his room.

Zexion walked out Demyx room and closed the door. "Hey Zexion" said a smooth voice behind him. Zexion sighed. "Yes O' Fiery one?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Hey Roxy, I do believe the high and mighty emo has cracked a joke" he said. "Shut up Axel. Zexion when breakfast? I can only hide my candy from Axel for so long." Roxas said. Zexion snickered. "No, It's really not my turn. I'm taking Demyx…," he said before he realized that he left Demyx. "I'll get back to you two."

Zexion was about to sprint down the hallway when Axel grabbed him with his bare hand. "Don't lead him on if you're not serious about what you're getting into, aright?" Roxas said. Axel nodded in agreement. "He really does love you. I can't count the number of times he's O-," he said before the shorter of the pair's hand covered his mouth. "Zip. It." Roxas growled at him.

Zexion removed the short blonde's hand from Axel's mouth. "Count the number of times he did what?" he said nervously.

"_Believe it or not I have the same problem as you… not cutting of course!"_

Those words echoed inside his head, as a little bit of his happiness came crashing down upon him. Roxas noticed the vacant look inside Zexion eyes. One he has seen too many times in Demyx on his rough days. "Zexion. I am intrusting his wellbeing into your care. I trust that you will take good care of him. Do not let me regret my decision." He said frigidly. Zexion nodded and took off down the hall.

DEMYZEXYDEMYZEXY

Zexion found Demyx standing in front of the kitchen door with a look of apprehension on his face. He made a move to speak but Demyx slapped his hand over his mouth. _"Shh! Someone's doing something in the kitchen."_ Zexion rolled his eyes and peaked into their culinary chamber. His visible eye widened and his mouth parted in shock.

Xaldin was waltzing around the kitchen juggling what looked to be the ingredients to breakfast that morning on the weaving currents of his wind. Zexion silently closed the door and stared at Demyx. He shook his head and quickly stood up. "We're eating in Twilight Town."

Demyx tried to peak into the kitchen when he felt Zexion grab his wrist. "Zex-" "Don't. Just don't." he said. He dragged Demyx to his room and quickly closed the door. Zexion quickly snatched clothes out Demyx drawers and snapped them shut is rapid secession. "Zex." Zexion ignored Demyx as he rifled threw his clothes looks for something that'll fit him. "Zexion."

Zexion finally settled with Demyx smallest pair of black jeans; which still was loose on him and a tad to long as it pooled around his small feet. Demyx let out a frustrated sigh. He snagged Zexion's (his') pants belt loop and dragged him onto his lap. "Zexion. Will you please stop spazzing?" Zexion fidgeted for a few moments and finally settled down trying his hardest at not to pout. "I don't spaz," he mumbled.

Demyx chuckled and planted a chaste kiss in the crook of Zexion's neck. "Yes you do. You always spaz when your nervous." Zexion blushed and turned away from Demyx playfully. "If you weren't so big-" "You mean if you weren't so vertically challenged?" Zexion hopped off Demyx lap and turned his back on him. "You mean if you weren't a giant, right?" Demyx barked out a laugh and bounced off his bed. "Whatever Zex." Demyx did a hop-skip dance over to his closet and pulled out a small and ragged black shirt. "Here, this shirt should fit you since it fits Roxy. I mean you're only a couple of inches shorter than him right?"

Zexion snatched the shirt from Demyx and looked at the logo on the front. "My Chemical … Romance?" Demyx nodded and pulled out a long black wife beat and threw it at him. "We can't have little sexy Zexy getting sick now can we?" Zexion threw the beater back at Demyx and snarled at him. "I have a trench in my room, also a long sleeved shirt. Plus I never get sick."

Demyx rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright you win now can we go?" Zexion shook his head no. "I got to stop by my room and pick up some things." Demyx nodded and opened a portal and dragged Zexion along inside it with him. Zexion rolled his eyes as Demyx jumped on his bed and proceeded to further rumple it even further than it already was. He dropped to the floor as if doing a push-up, crawled under his bed, and completely disappeared.

"Zexy?" Demyx peeked over the side of the bed to see if he could see any glimpse of his boyfriends slate hair. "Zexion?" Suddenly Demyx caught a movement under the bed and froze. "Zexion, Is that you?" The movement stopped and started making it way toward Demyx at a fast rate. Demyx let out a cry of shock and scooted to the far side of the bed with his back against the wall.

Zexion crawled out from under the bed and brushed some dust off him. In his hands, he held a pair of worn and beat up black and red All Stars. "You hollered for me Demyx?" Zexion joked before he started choking of a dust ball he inhaled. "Serves you right." Demyx muttered darkly. He glowered and Zexion and crossed his arms. Zexion, felling uneasy turned around to look at Demyx. "What?" Demyx snorted and rolled his eyes. "Nothing. What else do you need to get?" Zexion frowned but let the matter slide. "Just my wallet, my jacket, my scarf, my backpack, and my shades." Demyx stop glaring at Zexion and started snickering.

"What do you need all of that for? It a nice day." Zexion held up a hand and ticked each reason off. "One; my wallet to pay for what we need. Two; my jacket because unlike most of you elemental nobodies I can fall ill and trust me it is not pretty. Three; my scarf just because it comfy and the same as the aforementioned reason. Four; my backpack just incase I want to buy something and don't want to carry it. Finally number five; my shades because….well just because."

Demyx nodded and closed his eyes as if he was thing about what Zexion said and held up five fingers of his own. "Well first of all the wallet is understandable but you didn't have to buy me breakfast. Two, I have heard that you get fussy and all cranky when your sick and I really don't want to be on the receiving end of that. Three, that's not a good enough reason to carry your scarf but you look absolutely sexy in it so meh. Four, your excused, and finally five! It okay. I wear my shade for absolutely no reason too so can we leave?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and kissed Demyx forehead. Yeah let me lace up my shoes and go." Demyx flipped off the bed and opened a portal lemme get changed. I take a lot less time than you. Meet me in my room when your done." Zexion looked at Demyx pointedly. "But I have to do is tie my shoes." Before the sentence could reach Demyx ears the portal was closed. Zexion chuckled to himself and bent down to finishing tying up his sneakers when Demyx reemerging into the room fully breaking the silence dressed.

"Demyx?! What the- It has only been four minutes!?" Zexion said shocked. Demyx was dressed in a simple washed out blue shirt with a faded band logo on it, acid washed dingy grey jeans, and a large case strapped to his back. "Yo!" Zexion raised an eyebrow at Demyx. "Were you already wearing that under your trench or something?" Demyx stuck his tongue out at Zexion. "I sent a text to Axel and Roxas so that they know where I'm going to be today and that we're going out for breakfast. So with that lets be off!"

The shorter of the two rolled his eyes and opened a portal. "No funny business Dem. We are eating at my others family's home. And you have to call me Ienzo. And absolutely no talk of what the organization really is. The think that I'm a tutor for highly gifted children. Yes lame excuse but just go with it. Please?" Demyx stroked his chin with a thinking motion. After a few second he nodded, Zexion gave Demyx a small smile and opened a portal. "Lets go."

DEMYZEXYDEMYZEXY

Zexion stepped out the portal onto the porch of a adequately sized white washed three story home with blue trimming. Zexion knocked on a light blue and white painted wooden Dutch door and pulled Demyx aside. No less than a few seconds later the screen door flew open and a small feisty looking white haired child scanned the porch until her eyes rested on Demyx and Zexion. "MA! 'ENZ's HOME!! AND HE'S BROUGHT FRESH MEAT!!"

Demyx paled and gripped Zexion's hand tighter. "Ienzo…." Zexion pulled Demyx with him and pulled one of the girl's pigtails. "You're scaring him Ileana." Ileana, the small girl, stuck her tongue out at Zexion and tugged Demyx jeans. "Yes…?" Demyx said nervously. "Indigo. However, you can call me Ileana. Carry me." Zexion glanced at his sister. "Be reasonably Ile- MYDE!" Zexion watched as Demyx scoped up Ileana and swung her up on his hip in a single movement. "Yea Ienzo?" they both questioned. Zexion sputtered for a few moments until he just muttered darkly.

"Ienzo? Is that you boy?" Demyx watched as a small smile made its way onto Zexion's face. "Yes ma'am. It's me. And I brought a friend with me. That's okay right?" Zexion led them into a large white room with hints of light blue in places. A small woman with slate blue hair like Zexion bustled around a large table filled with many people stuffing their faces. Demyx eyes fell upon a bright red spot at the end. The head looked up and Demyx aqua blue eyes met with smiling emerald green. _"Axel..."_ Demyx whispered. Zexion looked at Demyx in confusion until he noticed whom he was staring at. "Que pasa Ienzo!" Axel cheered from his seat. A small blond head next to him looked up and Zexion growled. "Umm…Ienzo..." Demyx whispered. "Yes Myde." "Is that the superior eating pancakes?" he whispered. Zexion looked in the direction he was pointing and Xemnas was chatting with Xaldin and Xigbar while stuffing his face full of the fluffy delight.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOME?!" Zexion shouted. Everyone looked the normally quiet and reserved male. "Ienzo! Respect our guests!" His mother chided. "They are welcome in our home anytime. Just wait until your father gets down here." The small woman chided. "B-b-but ma!" Zexion whined. "**They could have gave notice so I could have come later!**" He whined. "**I know you are not whining young man!**" she sternly told him. "No ma'am." He bit out.

"Madame Des Loups," Xemnas interrupted. Mrs. Loups turned to Xemnas and smiled sweetly. "Yes Xenahort dear?" Xemnas swallowed his mouthful of pancakes and smiled. "One of the things I miss the most about our long times apart is your marvelous culinary skills. If you hadn't taught Dilan yourself me and my colleagues would have wasted away to nothing by now." Zexion rolled his eyes and Demyx laughed silently at how Xemnas was sweetly flowing lies about their true jobs out his mouth. Zexion's mother smiled and piled more food onto Axel's plate much to his delight. "Thank you Ma'am!" he cried before he dug in. "Pig." Larxene and Marluxia muttered. "Bitches." Axel muttered back. Both parties cried out when Mrs. Loups attacked them with a wooden spoon.

"What did I say?" she calmly chided. Axel blushed and looked down. "Stop fighting or you'll get more than this spoon to your head." Roxas snickered but stopped when Mrs. Loups turned an eye on him. "And you two? Lea has admitted his wrongdoing. Arlene? Maraluï?" Marluxia and Larxene looked at each other and then looked at Axel. They looked at the end of the table at the first four; who stared back with an "I'm waiting look…"

They both blushed lightly and mumbled. "Speak up you two." Larxene fidgeted and Marluxia rolled his eyes and apologized. "We're sorry for making fun of you fire crotch. **Aren't we** Arlene?" Larxene and Marluxia got hit with the spoon again and yelped. "Yes yes yes yes! We're sorry! Ow!" Larxene rubbed her head and Marluxia winced. "I blame the pain on you woman." Seeing punishment fairly given out The elder four went back to their conversation.

Zexion raised his eyebrows and looked at his mother. "A wack with the spoon? I dare say ya gettin soft ma." Zexion jumped back as the cooking utensil hit the air were he was a moment ago. Rolling his eyes he led Demyx into the kitchen and sat him at the island. Zexion apologized for his sister and mother but Demyx waved him off.

"It's nice to have a mother. I can barely remember mine just bits and pieces and time goes on. Had a family too; seven sisters, four nieces and like one nephew. It was always a full house. Lots of noise and everybody played one instrument or another. my mumma was a singer and my da a symphonic orchestra director. I go to some of their shows sometime but try not to let them see me. My mumma once saw me leaving after the show and cornered me." Zexion frowned as he placed two plates of waffles on the table and sat. "What did she say to you?" Demyx attacked the waffles and finished them before answering. "Nuthing. She hugged me, kissed my cheek, and told me I can come home when I'm ready. She gave me a slip of paper wit an address on it and left with da."

Zexion took all this in and gave Demyx another plate of waffles. "Did you ever go visit them?" Demyx nodded and smiled. "I even remembered everyone's name! Mumma's is Madeline, Da's Marquis. My sisters are in order for old to young is…I think Magali, Marianne, Mèdèè, Mèline, Melanie, Melisenda, Mèlodie. Oh and of course me, the only male, AND baby of the family Michel Maximilien di Merle A.K.A. Moi!" Demyx smiled and poked on of his dimples, Zexion simply rolled his eyes at him and slid another plate of waffles in front of him. "Eat up. My brothers will be down soon and my older sister. Unlike you I am the unfortunate middle child."

After scafing the food Demyx pushed the empty plate away from him and stacked them all up. "What are their names? Who older? Who is the youngest? What is it like being the middle child? What are your parent's names? What do I called them? How do I address them? How-" Zexion silenced the question blond with a small yet firm kiss and told him to slow down. Zexion took the plate and placed the in the dishwasher right by him and turned back to Demyx.

"In the same order you gave me my oldest sister name is Idili, my elder brother is Ilihia, then myself, by younger brother given name is Izumi but he prefers to be called 'Izzy' but don't call him that unless h less you; he bites, and of course Ileana but her given name is Indigo. Believe it or not she was born with a head full of rich blue hair which matched my eyes." Demyx cocked his head, looked at Zexion confusedly, and inquired to why her hair was white.

"Izzy," Zexion stressed irritably "Held her down and forcibly bleached her air when she was five. I was never so mad in my whole life. We're only a mere year apart so we're already on uneasy terms but I had sworn to protect Ileana so I did what any little sister loving brother would do."

Demyx frowned as he to on to what Zexion was implying. "You certainly didn't… ya know?" Zexion nodded seriously. "I beat the daylight out of that brat. Yes, yes most shocking indeed." Zexion waited as the shock on Demyx face to melt away into to something of serious curiosity. "Now these were the days of my childhood when I was just angry." "Like puberty?" Zexion shook his head. "No. Just angry in general. Do you remember my fits, though rare, around the castle?"

The small male felt the body pressing against him shudder slightly. "Exactly. Now that doubled and cross it with the wrath of a berserk Saïx." Demyx stiffened and stopped breathing. "That…violent?" he managed to squeak out. Zexion nodded and continued. "It was like it happened just yesterday, it's so vivid in my mind."

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Oww! Stop it Izzy! Lemme go!" a petite girl with vibrant blue-violet hair and pale blue eyes struggled under a larger male who pinned her down by sitting on her back. The girl and the boy looked similar as facial bone structure goes; high cheekbones, delicate china doll nose, pale pink colored lips. _

_When it boiled down to appearance wise the girl was sure to be a ringer as she grew, the boy on the hand had slate grey hair with cloud grey eyes; his hair frizzed out and filled with dirt due to the tussle going on. As they struggled for dominance the sound of their earrings jingled like bells in the warm spring air. Each child had silver earrings in the lobe of their ears; the girl small hoops with a gold ball hanging from them and in the next hold a simple but elegant earring, Izzy simple plain silver earrings in both._

"_Shut ur face ya stupid baby! Can't you take a fit?" Izzy, the boy, smirked and leaned close to the girls ear "or do ya need big bad geek to come save you?" Izzy reels back as the girl sharply twisted to punch him in the nose thus loosing his grip on her so she could scramble away into a large garden. Izzy clamped onto his nose and twisted it in the opposite direction with a sick snap putting it back into place. _

"_Ya yella! Yous a yella coward Ileana! Come out and fight me like the boy yous claim to act like!" Ileana sat still in the flowers until she hear her brother walk a bit off. Letting out a shaky sigh she crawled through the flowers to the only two trees in the garden; a sakura tree and an ume tree. Laying under them Ileana sprawled out and tried to level her breathing._

_A shadow fell over her and she scrunched her face slightly in displeasure. "'Tupid cloud…" A darkly chuckle broke the silence and Ileana sapped her eyes open to see a flash off her brother with something in his hands as he swung at her sending her back into darkness._

_IZZY-ILEANA-IZZY-ILEANA_

_Ileana awoke to a burning sensation on her scalp and started struggling against who was hold her; her world in darkness as she sensed a blindfold of her. A anger laden voice with a slight under tone of sadness or regret lacing it. "Keep struggling and I'll flip you so it can get in your eyes. So keep still a'ight?"_

_Ileana recognize the voice as her brother and started to struggle more but Izzy increased the pressure on her shoulder showing her that he'll actually follow though with his threat. "w-w-wadd-a-a thi-n-n-nk you doi-in' bo-boy?" Izzy laughed half-heartedly and told her. "I'm bleachin yo head silly girl. Wadda think?" Izzy felt his sister go stock-still and shook her. _

"_It's not that surprising. I told you I was goin' to get you girl so now you getting it. I could've whupped you from Twilight to Transverse but this would have a more lasting effect. See, if I do this long enough I will permanently mess up your hair gene and follicles an' even if ya chop it all of it'll still grow back snow white. So no more indigo for Indigo!" he exclaimed gleefully._

_Ileana whimpered and started sniffling. Her hair matched the deep shade of blue-violet of her older brother Ienzo eyes, a shade deeper than her fathers silky hair, a tad lighter than her mothers own. Soon Ileana began bawling. The physical burning from the chemicals on her scalp and the emotional hurt from nearly all remaining link with those closest to her._

_Izzy rolled his eyes completely ignoring the pain and distress his little sister was in. "Indigo," he whispered. "Yes Izumi?" she choked out between her tears. "I really hadn't hoped it would come down to this but –sigh- you just made me so gosh darn __MAD__! I am sick of you getting all the praise! I am sick of ever'body lovin' you! And I am sick and tired of being sick and tired of being the __FUCKIN' ODDBALL OF THE DAMN FAMILY__!" _

"_What are you-"Ileana was silenced with a sharp tug on her hair and Izzy tried to get the bottom of her head. "Don't play dumb. Ya shoulda noticed how ever'body gives ya what ya want by now. And even though I'm older by four years, is fluent in near three damn languages, and to collage lever work, I tutor people nearly as old as Idili, is in high school about to graduate, a professional pianist, __and yet still all they talk about is 'Indigo is' and 'Indigo that' I'M SICK OF IT."__ he grit out hot tears stinging his eyes._

_Ileana stayed quiet though her brothers short philippic she sniffed the air and focused on the one scent coming through the rest. She didn't have to try hard as the substance hit her cheek with a soft splash. Ileana felt something cool run over her burning scalp and realized the Izzy was rinsing the chemicals out of her hair. After a few moment Izzy righted his sister and was about to blindfold her when he was attacked by a large blue blur. _

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO INDIGO YA SICK FUCK?!"_

"_Ienzo?" Ileana lifted the blindfold and winced at the sudden stream of bright sunlight. She looked behind her were she heard a cry of pain go out and saw I slight taller boy with long pale slate hair and equally long bangs. he appeared to be strangling Izzy who was clawing and punching at him to force him to let go._

"_She had it comin ya stinkin point Dexter geek!" Izzy shouted when he kicked the older boy in the back of his head. Clutching the back of his head Ienzo stumbled slightly before rearing back with his left and punched Izzy in his jaw and wasted no time in sailing in with his left. He continued this pattern while scream at him about killing him for ruining Indigo's hair and tormenting her. Not after long Izzy stumbled in to a patch of black eyed Susan's Ienzo jumped on top of him and repeatedly punched his younger brother in the face, yanking his hair out, scratching him, clawing him, and biting what ever limb Izzy sent his way. _

_Not after long Izzy felt himself lifted up by his torn shirt collar and a hot breath whispering into the shell of his ear. "How does it feel to be the helpless one Izumi? Huh? How does it fell to have your wrong doings thrown at you ten fold? I'm no were near done wit' you boy. This is just the beginning of your nightmare. Are long as I am able, as long and there is still blood in my veins, breath in my lungs, as long as Indigo is ALIVE I. WILL. MAKE. YOU. PAY. Severely, head my warning brother. You've just made o self an enemy ya can afford ta have."_

_Ienzo spit in Izumi's face and got off him. He went back to Ileana and pick her up. He cradled her in his arms and walked down the garden path toward the house with a hardened face. Ileana let out a gasp went she saw Izzy mangled body try to heave himself up to walk to the house. When ther eyes locked they each sent a silent message to each other._

"_I'm sorry."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Demyx felt Zexion shudder and sink back into him. "I've never told anyone what happen'd that afternoon out their. I've never told Izumi sorry. I've never explained to ma father why Izumi was in the ER. I've never explained to Ileana why I flew off the handle either. I scared her that day. It took a year for her to even stay in the same room as myself after that but I look back on it and ask myself: If I had to protect a loved one; to defend their honor or protect them from harm in the same way I defended my little sister that day I would proudly say yes."

Zexion looked up at Demyx kissed his cheek softly. "Meet me in the garden under the sycamore tree; the maple one." He whispered to him. Zexion walked out a door similar to the one the entered the house in and walked into a lush garden. "O.M.F.G." Demyx whispered to himself. "What have I gotten myself into?"

-CHPT 2

FIN-

So how do you like the revised addition? I personally like it better. Let me now you input! REVIEW!

Thanks to all they lovelies who review'd on the original. Ciao!


End file.
